


Where Are You Now?

by respira_mia



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia
Summary: Rei has just found out... about Minako.





	Where Are You Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abarangers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/gifts).



She couldn’t believe it.

After everything, after all of this, she’d just… left. It didn’t sit right with her. How could Minako abandon them?

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. Rei had lost her mother, and then her father… her father… she shook her head. She refused to think of  _ him _ as well. All the other Sailor Guardians had almost died at some point or another, and she thought she wouldn’t be able to handle that, but then Minako…  _ how dare she! _ Especially when they were just beginning to understand each other; it was all she could do to not break down while fighting.

Somehow, things never happened to her, but to the people around her. She just didn’t get it at all. That was why she had been reluctant to let the others in her life at first, right? But of course, Usagi would never back down, would she? And eventually Rei let down her guard. And once her guard was down, that’s when evil would strike - in the form of taking the life of a young woman who deserved anything but what she got.

It was then, she realised. She’d never get any of them back.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Bel!! I know I did the secret santa thing but I wanted to do this as well <3


End file.
